Turning Point
by qistina txu
Summary: After the battle with Kuran Rido, everyone thought this is the end of it but this is only the beginning. The situation is different. Kaname and Zero's feeling start to develop as time flows but they are to ego to admit it. How are they going to deal with this and what are the reaction of the night class when they know the truth about Zero? Sucks at summary! Read it to know.
1. Chapter 1

**The event in this story is the continuation of Vampire Knight Guilty which is after the battle with Kuran Rido. Cross Academy was closed. Kaname, Yuuki and the rest of the night and day class return home until the next semester. Yagari Touga is now the President of the Hunter Association and the member of the Vampire Council is replace by the other rank B and C class vampire after Kaname has wiped out them all. For your information, I did not read the manga, I REPEAT I did not read the manga so this is basically just from the anime. Ok. So do enjoy. I'm sorry for my terrible grammar mistake.**

* * *

**Chapter One : Moving**

The new semester has begin, all the student has come back to Cross Academy. Yuuki is now one of the night class students. New guardian has been selected from the Fujiwara Gakuen which is a Hunter learning school. With Zero being an ex-human exposed, Kaname had convinced Cross to transfer Zero to the night class. In the evening Zero started to moved all of his belonging to the Moon Dormitory. When he arrived at the Moon Dormitory, he has been greeted by the disgusting expression from all the vampire in the Moon Dormitory, the only one who greeted him with smile is Yuuki and Ichijou. "Zero! You are here!" Yuuki greeted him with her usual bouncy and cheerful voice. She run towards him and hug him. "Yuuki, you need to restrain your strength a little bit. Are you trying to suffocate me?" Yuuki quickly pull herself away from Zero. "Opss..Sorry." She apologizes then she blushes. "Zero welcome to the night class. I'll show you your room now. Please follow me." Ichijou greeted him with his cheerful smile. Zero somehow felt creepy about Ichijou but he follows him anyway.

They walk through a long hallway until they reach in front of a dark brown wood door with his name hanging up. It says 'Kiryu Zero'. "This is your room. Your uniform is already in there. Please get ready before 7 o'clock in the evening and gather with the rest of the night class downstairs." Zero nod then Ichijou left. Zero enters his new room. It was way bigger that his old room and he was surprise that his room have a balcony and a toilet. There is a queen size bed with a canopy, a table and two chairs at the balcony. His bed was covered by a silver color satin sheet and the canopy is violet in color. He walks to the balcony and look at the scenery. 'This is now my new sanctuary.' The scenery is so much different with his old room scenery. The scene at the Moon Dormitory is the forest while the Sun Dormitory is the Academy building. 'I better start changing before the situation gets any worse.' Zero stared at his new white uniform.

'I can't believe that I'm now one of them. Fuck this!' He quickly went to the bathroom and takes a shower. Zero put on his new uniform then he looks at the mirror. He looks good with the uniform. It brings out the colour of his clear amethyst eyes and silver hair. Zero's fair complexion seems to blend in with the uniform. As usual Zero doesn't give a shit with his appearance. His tie was loose, his jacket is not button well and he looks like a bad boy. After getting ready of everything Zero went down. The whole night class was there, that's include Kaname and Yuuki. Zero knew that he was late but he didn't care. "That disgusting Level D who doesn't know his place!" "How dare he let Kaname-sama wait for him!" Zero receives and irritated looks from the night class. "What the fuck do you think you are doing Kiryuu? Who do you think you are to let us wait for you?" As usual Aidou with his annoying mouth but Zero ignores him. That makes Aidou's blood boil. "Why you…." "Enough!" one word came out from the pureblood prince Aidou stop his action to attack Zero. "Let's go, we are about to late." "Yes, Kaname-sama." The entire night class student bow while saying that.

Red wine eyes locked with clear amethyst eyes as if they are sending each other message that only both of them understand. A few second feels like years until Zero breaks the eye contact between them. Zero clutch his chest feeling confused with the sudden heart beat of himself.' Kaname found Zero's confused face cute. The pureblood prince flinches at the sudden thought that came across his mind. He shakes his head. When the gate is open, the entire day class girl screams. "Kyaaaaa…! Aidou-sempai!" "Kain-sempai!" "Kaname-sempai! I love you!" The new prefects that have been chosen by the Head Master tried their best to prevent the day class girls for breaking the line. When Zero walks out the entire day class girl suddenly stop screaming and gawk at Zero. "OMG! Did you see that?" "Is that Zero?" They started to pay attention to Zero. "Kyaaaa! I never thought he would look so good in night class uniform!" Zero rolled his eyes upon listening to their comment. "Look at his eyes! He is so cool." "Even though he was so cold I still like him!" "The Ice Prince!" "Kyaaaa! Zero!" Kaname look at Zero, he couldn't agree more with what they so. Zero was stunning. The bad boy image that Zero play makes him excited. 'I want him to be mine.' His eyes become dark with lust. For the first time Kaname want something so badly. He had determined that he wants Zero and if he can't get him then nobody can have Zero. Then he continues walking to class with the rest of the night class following him. "So that's Kiryu Zero?" The male prefect asks his companion. "Yup! He is so hot isn't it?' The female prefect replied excitedly. "Interesting." He replied back. "May, let's go. We got plenty of work to do before it began." Then he walk away. "Hoshi! Wait for me!" May chased Hoshi who left her behind.

* * *

**Yes! I know this is short. I'm sorry. Please leave a review so I know what you think of this story. Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! Reading all of your reviews makes me eager to write more but time hates me. Well, I'll try my best. Thank you for all of your support. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Skylar18:** Hahaha. Yeah! Thanks btw. Your comment just triggered something in me. Ideas are flying around.

**Happygolucky27:** I am glad that you like it. I am afraid that my writing sucks! Thank you.

**Kai Hoshizuki:** I know right! Zero in night class uniform! *drooling. Thank you! I'll update as soon as possible.

**Shinfinitexo:** OMG! Thank you. I love you too. Haha.

**KxZ fan girl:** Yay! Thank you and your welcome!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Lust**

When they enter the class, Zero chooses the back seat. Everyone avoid sitting with him. He couldn't care less. 'This is going to be a really long night with these blood suckers.' He cursed. After a while, the vampire professor gets in. It seems that the first subject that they are going to learn is the History of Vampire. "The history of vampire, which is us start since ancient's time. Well we are not going to touch the intro of this since all of you have known about it. Today we are going to learn about the first Vampire clan and the first Hunter clan that exist before us. The purest blood of the origins." Aidou then raise his hand. "Yes, Aidou?" The professor asks Aidou. "Why are we learning about the Hunter as well?" "I know some of you are questioning the reason of this topics include the Hunter. The reason is that they are connected to each other, which is why we had to learn about them. Are you satisfied with this answer Aidou?" He then questioned Aidou back after giving his explanation. "Yes, sir." Aidou continue looking at his book. "Good. Now look at the book and can someone tell me what is the name of the first Vampire clan?"

Nobody cares about the professor question except Aidou who is flipping his History book. "Urmm….Wait…" Aidou is nervous. 'Shit! Where is it?' He is sweating. "The Kuran." Zero answered without looking away from his book. His History book remains unopened beside the book that he is reading. The entire night class focuses their attention towards Zero. Kaname takes the opportunity to look at Zero's face. "What nonsense are you talking about Kiryuu?!" Aidou said it to Zero. He was actually embarrassed by the fact that Zero answers the question within second before him. "Unfortunately Aidou, it is not nonsense that he answered, in fact the answer is correct." The professor stared at Zero. "Now Zero, let see if you can answer the next question would you? " "Ok." Zero reply without looking at the professor. He was irritates by the fact that the professor want to ask him more question with the entire Night class student looking at him like he is some kind of attraction.

Not to mention that the Pureblood prince is looking at him intensely. He feels unsecure with Kaname's gaze. As if Kaname is watching him naked without any cloths on. "Good. Let's get started shall we. What is the name of the first Hunter clan?" "The Kiryuu." Zero answered without thinking. "Why exactly they are related?" "They are related because despite of being enemy they both share the same ideal of coexistence with human." "Correct indeed. Do you know if the others agree with the coexistence?" "Not all of them agree, for the Vampire they didn't see the human as a creature to be pitied or to mingle with. For them human are their sources of food. For the Hunter, they couldn't trust the Vampire. The Kuran and the Kiryuu's tried to hold on to their belief of the coexistence hoping it will last longer but unfortunately they fail." "Why so?" The professor was amused by Zero's answer. Zero sigh. "The war between the Human, Vampire and Hunter happen. It happen because the person in charge of bringing news to the Human, Vampire and Hunter as a mediator betrayed them all. They couldn't trust each other. Thus, these causes the majority of them fight with each other and disagree with the coexistence and lost faith to the leader." Zero answered each of the answer without fail.

"Very good! The last question before we end the class. Do you know the name of the traitor?" The professor smile at Zero as he asks him the question. "Kouji Yasumoto." Zero answer without hesitate. "Are you done?" Zero asks the professor with an irritated voice. "Yes of course. Thank you for your cooperation." "Whatever." Zero rolled his eyes. "Wait a second! I don't remember that there are names in the book? What is this?" Aidou protest after the whole Q&A between the Professor and Zero. "That's because you are a dickhead." Zero answer Aidou question. Kaname chuckle after hearing Zero's answer. Now everyone attention switch to Kaname. "Did you saw that? Kaname chuckle." "I know! I never see him like that before." "Yeah." The night class whisper to each other. "Oni-chan, what's wrong?" Yuuki ask Kaname. "Nothing, I just thought that Ze…Kiryu was right about Aidou." Kaname explain while looking at Zero. Zero eyes dilate and he blushes. "Kaname-sama! I'm not a dickhead." Aidou whine. "He is a dickhead." Ruka said it out loud. "I'M NOT!" Aidou shout. "For once I agree with Kiryuu." Kain shake his head after seeing his cousin reaction.

"Hmmm. So true." Shiki and Rima nod their head. Ichijou and Yuuki laugh. "Why are you guys agreed with what he said? Ichijou! Yuuki-chan! Why are both of you laughing?" Ichijou and Yuuki laugh nonstop. Soon the whole night class laugh. "This is nonsense." Zero feels uncomfortable. 'The fuck is wrong with me. I must be sick that's why I'm blushing when Kaname look at me. Kaname? Since when did I call him by his first name? I'm sick! I'm definitely sick!' Zero's face becomes hotter. Without him realize that a certain pureblood is looking at him with a dark gaze while everyone attention is on Aidou. "Ok! Keep quiet. I'm leaving." Nobody pay attention towards the professor as he leave. The class go on normally after every one of them calm down. After the class is over, all of them return to the Moor Dormitory. Kaname had asked the whole night class to gather and explains the new rules for this semester. Every one of them listens and promised to follow the rules. Kaname had strictly warned that whoever breaks the rules will be punish seriously. After that they all return to their room. Kaname gaze follow Zero's movement until he enter his room.

"Yuuki, I'm feeling rather tired. Can you handle yourself today?" Kaname refuse Yuuki's invitation to hang out with her. "It's okay. Oni-chan you should get some rest. I won't bother you." Even though Yuuki kind of disappoint but she doesn't want to force Kaname. "Thank you Yuuki." Kaname enter his room after Yuuki walks away. Kaname walk towards his study room. He sat on his chair and watch the blood tablet dissolve as he throws it in a glass of water. Pale artificial blood really looks different then the real blood. Of course the taste would be different too. He recalled the time when he almost call Zero with his first name when answering Yuuki. He didn't know when it changes from Kiryuu to Zero. He drank the solution in one gulp then smashes the glass onto the floor. The glass shatters to pieces. Kaname's fang elongated. His eyes turn dark red. "Zero." He calls only for one name. Zero suddenly shivers by the breeze. He was sitting at the balcony staring at the full moon. He feels as in someone was longing for him. The night passes by with both of them sleeping restlessly.

After a few days, Cross has decided to invite Yuuki, Kaname and Zero out for shopping since he claims that he missed Yuuki. Kaname and Zero was practically force by Yuuki to go together with her. Kaname is wearing a black shirt with a long dark brown coat while Zero is wearing a silver shirt with a grey jacket. Yuuki is wearing a short white dress with red flowers. Cross with his usual dirty yellowish long coat. That morning they went out together to the town. Yuuki was excited and running around. They went to get some breakfast then they enter a cloth shop. Yuuki wanted to buy some dress for herself. Yuuki and the head master went to the woman's section while Kaname and Zero went to the men's section. After a few minutes of looking at some cloths Zero caught an eye for a black jacket. He reaches his hand to take the jacket. At the same time Kaname is also reaching for the jacket. Their hand touches each other with Kaname's hand above Zero's. They feel like there is an electric charge flows. Zero blush and pull his hand away but Kaname caught his hand. Zero look at Kaname and Kaname face move closer towards Zero's. His eyes are staring at those soft pink lips. When Kaname's lips about to touch Zero's. Yuuki calls for their name. "Oni-chan, Zero! Come here and look at my dress." Kaname let go of Zero's hand and they pull away from each other.

After a few second, Kaname cleared his throat. "We should go. Yuuki is calling for us." He received a nod from Zero. They act like nothing had happen and walk towards Yuuki. Yuuki came out from the dressing room wearing a pink dress. "How was it? Does it look good on me?" She asks. "You look beautiful Yuuki." Kaname praise Yuuki and smile at her. "Awh…My daughter is all grown up to be a beautiful woman." Cross wiped his faked tears. "Hahaha." Yuuki blush and laugh. "Thank you Oni-chan. How about you Zero?" Yuuki look at Zero with her big eyes. "Huh? What?" Zero asks her back. "We are talking about my dress Zero." "Oh. It suits you." Zero smiled at Yuuki. "Are you ok Zero? Why is your face red? Do you have a fever?" She asks concernedly. She puts his hand on Zero's forehead. "I'm fine. It's just that the weather is a little bit hot." Zero pushes Yuuki's hand away. "Are you sure?" "I'm sure." "Ok. I have a little more dress to try on. You guys should go and tried some cloths ok?" Then Yuuki walks away. After choosing a few cloths, Kaname went to the changing room. He pushes the door and was surprise by the sight of the half naked Zero. Zero was shock. They look at each other for awhile until Zero realizes that he was half naked.

"What are you doing Kuran?" He shouts. "I…" Kaname was speechless. "Get out!" Zero pushes the door. "Sorry." Kaname apologise then he walks out. They were quiet along their way home. Neither of they look at each other. Later that night, Kaname is feeling unease. His mind is completely overcome by the sight of Zero's half naked body. He couldn't get the image out of his mind. That pale chest with the semi erect rose bud. He wants to touch it. Who knows what will happen if Zero didn't shout at him that time. He couldn't control his feeling and desire when he saw that jeans that hang loosely around Zero's hips which is unbutton and looks like it was about to slide down any momment. He wonder the treasure that hidden underneath it. The thought of it makes his blood rush to his groin. Kaname looks down. He is hard as rock. He takes of his pants and boxers and quickly wrapped his hand around his hard member and starts to move his hand. Kaname imagined that he was entering Zero. "Ahh…Kana..me." Zero moan as Kaname slide in and out. "Do you like it Zero?" Kaname ask as he pushes his member deeper into Zero's tight hole. "Kana….me.." Looking at the sight of the naked body beneath him and Zero's gaze is full of lust. Kaname is completely lost and start to move faster earning a renewed string of heaving gasps and muffled moans from Zero as it hits his spot. Both of them are completely controlled by lust until Kaname feel the pressures that are building. He knew that Zero is also had comes to his limits. At his final thrust he came followed by Zero. He screams for Zero's name. Kaname gasped for air and lie down on his bed with his soft member. 'What am I doing?' He thought himself. "Zero, I want you now." He whispers to the cold night.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry that my smut sucks. Wow! I'm surprise myself that it took me one day to write this chapter. Haha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so soorryyy you guys! Lots of things happen. My computer is broken, my phone is broken, my wifi line and tumblr is hacked. I really wanted to update but with all of bad things happen. I'm sorry again! I know how it feels to wait for so long. *bow head. So do enjoy. I have a lot of plot is going on in my head. But I don't know what to put in what chapter. Haha.**

**AnimeHolic101: **Haha. Thanks to you guys!

**Happygolucky27: **Will do! Thank you!

**Kai Hoshizuki: **You're welcome! Hahaha. Your review always makes me laugh! Thank you!

**Shokubu: **Well. I don't know how to answer that but thanks anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Three : Misunderstanding**

The sun rays shine through the window and onto Zero's future. The quiet morning was interrupt by the loud knock. Zero groans. 'Who the fuck that always interrupts me whenever I want to get some rest?' He feels like he wants to blow someone head with his Bloody Rose. He walks to the door and open it revealing the smiling face of Ichijou. "What?" Zero asks Ichijou with an annoying voice then he yawn. "I am sorry to interrupt you this early but I have a message for you." Ichijou explain. "What is it so important that you have to bother me?" "The headmaster wanted to meet you. It seems that he have something to discuss with you." Zero close the door and walk to the bathroom to take a shower. "What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" Zero was shock by the fact Kaname is now in his room and standing beside his bed.

"Nothing just wanted to ask you something." Kaname answer Zero's question with his red wine eyes turning into a darker shade when Zero's moaning face flash through his mind. "You could have just waited for me to go down." Kaname silent. Zero went to the table and drinks the coffee that he brews before he goes to shower. Kaname's eyes follow his movement. Zero then look at Kaname and ask "Now, what do you want to ask me?" He stands in front of Kaname. "It's nothing actually. I just wanted to ask if you are ok in the night class." Zero looks at Kaname with an uncertain face. He was feeling weird with Kaname's question. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Ok. That's good to hear." "It's that all? If so you can leave now. I wanted to get dressed." Zero is practically chase Kaname out.

"Urmm..Yeah. That's all and before that." After saying that, Kaname move closer to Zero and lick the coffee drop beside Zero's lips. His tongue move from the corner of Zero's lips to the bottom. Zero was speechless and stands motionless. He just let Kaname do whatever it is. He can feel the blood rush to his face. "You have something on your lips." Kaname smirks then he walk out from the room. Zero's leg wobble then he fell on the bed. He touches his lips with his finger. 'What was that? Kaname is licking my lips and I just let him?' Zero couldn't think of anything then he came to a conclusion. He clutches his hand. 'He is just toying with me. That bastard! Just because he is a pureblood then he can do whatever he wants? Go to hell with that!' Zero's face is now red because of anger. After a few minutes, Zero dressed up and walks out from his room to meet with the Cross.

* * *

As soon as he reach the door he can hear the laughter of Cross and two unknown person. Zero opens the door and enters. "Zero! You came. Papa misses you." Cross run towards Zero and whine as usual. "Knock it off Cross and don't be ridiculous! We just went out last time." Zero scolds him. "Oh Zero! How can you treat me like this? Papa feels so sad." Cross covered his face with both of his hand and cry dramatically. "Chairman Cross, don't be sad. You can be our papa." May hug Cross and smile and look at Hoshi. "Really?" Cross look at Hoshi and May with his teary eyes. "Yeah! Of course. We are glad if you accept us to be you children." Hoshi hug Cross along with May. Then they laugh together. Zero rolled his eyes. "Whatever! Now tell me the reason that you want to meet me this early?" "Awhh… Zero! You are no fun." May laugh.

"Well, I wanted to introduce you to our new prefects that replace you and Yuuki. They are Hoshi Kaizabura and May Kaizabura." As soon as Cross finish introduce them May run towards Zero and hug him. "Shit!" Zero cursed. "Zero! I hear so much about you. Hmmm, you smell nice like lavender and I like it." After saying that May kiss Zero's cheek then run back beside Hoshi. 'What the fuck just happen?' Zero thought. How can a girl act like her? Zero stared to May who had a long curly jet black hair and a heart-shaped face with jade colour eyes. Her height is the same as Yuuki while the other guy Hoshi had the same height as Kaname. Hoshi and May had the same future as in they are twins but Hoshi eyes are a bit darker than May. "May! Are you not ashamed of what you are doing? Randomly kissing a guy like that?" Hoshi scold May.

"He is not some random guy! He is our…." May words were cut off by Hoshi who cover her mouth. "Mmmpphhhhh…." May try to talk and pull Hoshi hand away but Hoshi is too strong. "Are you crazy? Are you trying to mess things up?" Hoshi whispered beside May ear then he let her go. "Oppss..Sorry." She smile and said sarcastically to Hoshi. Zero was confused by their action. "What are you trying to say?" Zero asks May. "Nothing that concern you." May replied lazily and sits on the couch. "But just now you said…" "Zero! I'm Hoshi. Nice to meet you." Hoshi cut Zero's word and extends his hand for a handshake. Zero look at Hoshi for a minute then he reached his hand towards Hoshi receiving a tight grip from him.

"I hope we can be friends and sorry for my sister behavior." Hoshi smile at Zero. Zero just nods his head without saying a word. "Now you already know them, I want you to show them around. You can go out to the town. After all, they are not from here." Cross gave a suggestion."What?!" Zero shouted. "Zero! Please. Just take this as an order from the headmaster." Cross said with his serious tone. "Fine." Zero groan. "Come on. Let's go." Zero asks Hoshi and May. "Thanks Chairman Cross." Hoshi and May bow towards Cross then they walk out the room with Zero.

* * *

Zero walks through the hallway outside the class followed by Hoshi and May. They received many gazes from the day student. Zero ignored them all. "Walk faster." He ordered them. Hoshi and May follow Zero's ordered without question. When they reach outside the gate of Cross Academy Zero ask them. "Where do you guys want to go?" Hoshi and May share their gaze and Hoshi said "Anywhere that you please. After all we just wanted to see the town." Zero stops and turn back facing them. "Ok. How about I bring you to the famous restaurant in town?" He asks. "Sounds good. I'm feeling kind of hungry. Let's go!" May pull Zero's and Hoshi's hand. "Zero! Show us the way." May laugh. "May! Slow down!" Hoshi scold his sister. "No can do. I'm starving~" May speed up. "May!" Both Zero and Hoshi shout.

They arrive at the restaurant within minutes. They enter the building and start to order. Between them, May is the one who ate like she hasn't eat anything in decades. After eating, Zero pays the money and they walk out the restaurant. "Ahhh~ Yummy! I'm so full." May touch her stomach. "Thanks Zero!" Then she skips. They walk around the shops, cafés and May force them to enter the café and she ate 3 slice of cakes and a cups of cold chocolate and mocha while Hoshi and Zero watch her in horror. "How can she eat so much?" Zero asks Hoshi. "I seriously don't know." Hoshi laugh. They follow May who walks really fast despite of eating a lot of things. Even now she is holding a cup of strawberry ice-cream and another hand is holding a pink balloon. Suddently a strong wind blows the balloon away. "Ah! My balloon!" May run and try to catch her balloon. "May!" Zero and Hoshi chased May.

When they reach the empty ruins building they were surrounded by at least 30 Level E and the balloon are nowhere to be found. "Fuck! This is bad." Zero curse. "Stay behind me." Zero covered Hoshi and May with his body. He takes out his Bloody Rose and shot at the Level E that attack from in front. All the Level E started to attack from all direction. Zero panic as Hoshi and May are unprotected. He tries to reach them but one of the Level E stop him from moving as she jump to bite Zero. He takes out his hunter knife and slashes her neck. The Level E scream as her body turns to ash. "Hoshi! May!" Zero shouted their name. He was ready to see Hoshi and May lay on their pool of blood as the blood gushing out from their neck.

He didn't expect to see May throwing needle towards the vampire and when the needle came in contact with the Level E they immediately turn to dust or Hoshi who use an invisible string to trap the Level E and turn them to dust. He was surprise to see how experience they are when they fight with the Level E. "What are you doing Zero? You caught on guard!" Hoshi jump above him and kill the Level E who is trying to attack Zero. Zero hiss when he fell a slight pain at his shoulder. It seems that the Level E manages to claws Zero before turning to dust. With the three of them fighting, they manage to eliminate all the Level E. "Thanks." Zero said. He sat down on one of the ruins building. "You're welcome." Hoshi smiled. "Let me see your wound Zero." Hoshi offered to tend Zero's wound.

Hoshi help Zero to take off his jacket and unbutton his shirt. He takes out his handkerchief and wipe the blood on Zero's wound. "Shit!" Zero cursed as the smooth fabric come in contact with his wound. "Sorry." Hoshi apologized to Zero then he pours the water that May bought before onto Zero's wound. Zero stared at Hoshi when he carefully wipes the blood sliding down through his chest. Hoshi was too focusing on looking at Zero's pale chest that he didn't realize Zero is staring at him. When Hoshi looks up, he was caught on the pure amethyst orbs. It feels like a cold water pour on his heart and he can feel the freshness that radiate to all of his body. May smile devilishly when she watch Zero and Hoshi is staring at each other intensely.

"Wow! What a pale chest you got Zero! I totally feel like I want to touch it. Can I?" May touch Zero's chest and explore it with both of his hand without waiting for Zero's answer. Hoshi and Zero eyes broke in contact. "What the fuck May?" Zero shouted as he feels May hand touch his pink nub. "May! What are you doing?" it was Hoshi's turn to shout at his sister. "What? I thought that Zero's chest is so beautiful and smooth because you stared at it so focus. So I want to feel it. It was indeed smooth. Thanks Zero." May smile innocently toward the dumbfounded Zero and Hoshi then take her hands off Zero's chest. Zero wraps his wound with the help from Hoshi then he buttons his shirt and wears his jacket. They were speechless for a moment until Zero said "You guys owe me an explanation for what just happen back then." Zero looks up towards Hoshi and May.

May was about to speak when Hoshi interrupt her. "Let me do the talking. If you explain you will just confuse him with the fact and again ruins everything." May snort. "Fine Hoshi! Whatever you say." Hoshi clear his throat. "Are you guys a hunter?" Zero asks. "Yes we are. We are from Fujiwara Gakuen a hunter learning school." Hoshi answer Zero's question. Zero looks at Hoshi and May with a confuse face expression. "A hunter learning school?" He asks. Hoshi and May nod. "Why I never heard of it?" "Well, it is because that it was a top secret plan that the Hunter Association hide. This plan is to create a hunter with both knowledge and strength. Not all of the hunters know about this. This plan was under the responsibility of the Fujiwara clan. So it is not a surprise if you don't know about it." Hoshi explain.

Zero stared onto the sky and said "Yes of course, why they want to tell me anything after all I'm a…." "A Level D?" Hoshi complete Zero's sentence. Zero stares at Hoshi with wide–open eyes. "Yo..you..know?" Zero stuttered. "Yes we know. That is also the main reason we were send here." May answered Zero's question and touch Zero's arm. Zero looks at May then he laugh but it sound so insincere, fake and sorrow. "Send you guys here? To eliminate me I suppose." Zero clutches his hand. "Zero. No that's not it." May try to comfort Zero. Her face looks concern "Then what?" Zero shouted. He slapped May arms away as he stand. "Zero! Calm down. Brace yourself." Hoshi grasp both of Zero's hand and pull Zero closer towards him. He looks at Zero with his soft eyes. Zero pushes Hoshi away and run.

"Hoshi I don't think that you are calming him down." May commented when Zero runs away from them. "Fuck this shit!" Hoshi cursed. "Congrats brother! That's the first time I ever heard you curse. I'm surprise that Zero-chan is the one that makes you curse." May laugh. "Shut up May! Come on, we need to find him before his blood attract the others attention. With Zero's condition, he can't fight for so long." Hoshi runs and chase Zero. "Okay." May follow her brother lead.

Zero keeps on running until his legs were numb. 'Why am I running from them?' He thought. 'How pathetic can I be?' He looks up into the dark sky. The sound of thunder roaring in the sky. Even thought they are the same but it seems like they are fighting to prove which one of them are louder. He smiles sadly as the rain start to pour down to the ground. Zero let the rain fell on his face and soaked his cloth. He didn't bother to find a shelter. The rain fell heavily. After a moment, Zero started to feel cold. He starts to feel the pain from his wound. Zero looks around. 'Where am I?' He thought. Zero is feeling dizzy and his vision starts to get fuzzy and he feel like he is falling down until he feels a soft arm hugging him. "Zero. Are you alright?" The voice echoed. 'Who's that?' Zero thought then his vision turns black.

* * *

**Please leave a review. :) Hope you like it. Huh! I feel really bad. I hope how I describe the character is okay. Hehe. Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys! The next chapter is up. Please enjoy it! Today is the first day of me starting my form 6 class. Well, only one word to describe it. 'Exhausted' Haha. Thank god there are some of my friends in the school that I go. I believe this year is going to be a little tough year. L.O.L! I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes.**

**Kai Hoshizuki: Thank you for understanding. Haha. Hmmm.. Zero cross-dressing, not bad. :D**

**Skylar18: Thank you for pointing out about Hoshi. I'll try to describe him better next time. Hehe.**

**Little Shinn: Thank you for reading! ****  
**

**Guest: UPDATING! Haha.**

* * *

**Chapter Four : The Game Begin**

He knocks on the beautiful wooden door. "Come in." The man inside the room gives an order. He enters the room with a nervous feeling. He was afraid of the punishment that he will receive if he tells his master about the news. "Master, I'm back." He stands in front of the large study table. His master was backing him sitting on a majestic chair holding a cup of wine. "Yes. I know now tell me." His master asks him. He rubs his hand harshly. "I'm sorry master. The plan fails." He looks at the glass of wine that his master holding suddenly broke into pieces as his master crush it with his hand. Blood dripping on the floor. "FAIL?!" His master shouts. He closes his eyes, ready to receive his punishment. His master rage is something that cannot be underestimated.

"How can the plan fail? You impudent rat!" His master kicks him. He fell into the floor. "I….'m…so..rry. Master, I..won't..fail…again…" He begs his master to forgive him. He holds his master leg. "Enough! I don't want to hear you talking." His master kicks him on his blood spluttered on the floor. "Take him to the basement and teach him." His master gave order to the man outside the room. "Yes master." They pull the man out from the room as he screams and fight to free himself. "Master! No! Please! I beg you! Master! Not the basement! Anything but the basement!" The door closed. "Disgusting." He said as he wipes the blood on the floor. He stands in front of the window gazing outside. "No matter. I will get you another time my dear Zero." He said as he laughs loudly.

He then walks to his room and close the door. "Master…" On his bed laid a naked young man his eyes was blind fold, both of his hand was tied up, his legs was spread widely showing his throbbing member with a cock ring. A vibrator was shoved inside his hole. "How are you doing my pet?" He was panting hard. "Mas..ter…please…le…t me..come.." His pet begs his master. "Not yet my little pet." His master smirks as he rubs his pet pink nubs with his finger. "Aaah…." His pet moans loudly. "Oh. Do you like it?" His master asks him and using his nail he draw a line on his pets chest and lick the blood receiving a louder moan from his pets. "Master!" He removes the cock ring and his pets come while screaming. He takes of his pants and eyes glowing with lust. He pulls out the vibrator from his pets. He put his tips on his pet entrance.

"Master." His pet calls him. "What's the magic word?" He asks his pets."Please fuck me master!" As soon as he heard it he thrust his hard thick member into the tight hole. He slides in and out slowly. His pets moan under him as his master hits his prostate. His master quickens up his pace and bites his pet neck harshly taking a large gulp of blood. "Aaah… Master…" His pets moan. After he satiated his thirst, he can feel he is on his edge and his pet clenches up his member. He gives a few thrust and when he come he shout. "Zero!" He pants. He pulls out from his pet roughly and wipes his member. He looks at his unconscious pet with disgust. He pulls out the wine on the rack and pour into a glass. "I wonder how it feels when I pound into your tight virgin hole Zero." He sips the wine. "How your face flustered as I hit your spot over and over, how your blood taste like when I drink from you." He closes his eyes imagining. "Aaah…" He opens up his eyes and smile. "When times come Zero. You will be mine forever. You and I will never be separated." He licks his lips and laugh. His eyes glow red with lust.

* * *

Zero opens his eyes and he feels slightly dizzy. He rubs his eyes. 'Where am I?' Zero looks around. Zero was lying on the soft mattress covered with light blue. He was in room painted with royal blue. Let just say that the whole room is full of blue colour stuff. The decorations itself look like a gothic design. Zero look at himself. He is wearing a blue silk pajama. 'Fuck! What am I? One of the fucking decorations in this room?' Zero climbs up from the bed. His cloth is nowhere to be seen. 'Where are my fucking cloths?' Zero walk towards the big window covered with a blue thick curtain. He flicks the curtain and he was mesmerized by the beautiful scenery of the forest. The forest bed was covered by beautiful lavender. The tree was curled into a spiral shape looks so mysteries and unique. "Beautiful isn't it?" Zero was startled by the voice.

He quickly turns around and looks at the tall man with grey eyes and black hair. "Professor, what are you doing here?" Zero asks the professor. "Well, this is my house. So do I need a reason to be in my house?" the Professor answered. Zero bites his lips and look away. "No you don't.""Do you feel better? You fainted on the road." The professor asks. "Yes, I am. Thank you for taking care of me Professor." Zero nods his head. "Yusuke." Zero stares at the Professor dumbfounded and say "What?" The Professor laughs. "Call me Yusuke. After all, we are not in class aren't we?" "Ok." Zero said. "Ok what?" Zero rolled his eyes. "Ok Yusuke." "Good." Yusuke walks toward Zero who stands near the window.

He cares Zero's cheek and says "Such a beauty." Zero was surprised and slaps Yusuke's hand away. "What do you think you are doing?" Zero shouted. "Oh! I'm sorry. You look just like someone I used to know." Zero eyed Yusuke suspiciously. Yusuke chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't do anything to you. I already inform Chairman Cross about your whereabouts. He is so worried about you especially the prefects. I will tell the maid to send your cloths then you can change and have dinner downstairs." Yusuke explain as he walks to the door. "I hope you come downstairs." He said with a smile and walks out without waiting for Zero's answer. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' Zero thought as he feels a cold shiver. Zero entered the bathroom and takes a shower. When he came out, his cloth was on the bed. 'Ok. Nothing was missing.' Zero wears his cloths and bandages his injury on his shoulder.

* * *

Zero closes the door behind him. The hallway looks dark and only light up by the small lamp on the wall. The floor was covered by a thick dark red carpet. The wall was covered by blood red floral wallpaper like you see in the old castle. Zero walks along the hallway while trying to find the floor that lead downstairs. He walks pass many doors. "Just how many room exactly in this house." Zero wonder. He finally found the stairs after a few minutes of walking. It was a double stairs with two sides. He walks down from the left side of the stairs until he reach the main living room or what it looks like. Suddenly Zero heard a screaming voice. He tries to find the source of the voice. It seems like there is a door behind the stairs. Zero walks towards the door and when his hand was about to reach the doorknob someone touch his shoulder. "Fuck!" He cursed. "Master Zero, I'm sorry for startled you. Master Yusuke tells me to bring you to the dining room." The maid bows after she explains. "It's ok. Do you know where the door leads to?" Zero asks the maid when they walk to the dining room. "The basement." The maid answered.

They stop at the big wooden door. The maid opens the door revealing a big room with a long dining table. The table was decorated with candle and two sets of food at the end of each side of the table. The big chandelier was glistening above the table. "Please sit, Zero." Yusuke invite Zero. Zero sits on the chair and looks around. "What are you looking at Zero? The food is going to be cold if you don't eat it sooner." Zero look at Yusuke and stared at his food. "It is a beef steak. You eat it right?" Yusuke ask Zero. "Yeah, I eat it." Zero takes the cutlery set and started eating then he looks at the glass contain red liquid. "Don't worry. It's just a grape juice or you prefer to drink blood." Yusuke asks Zero. "Zero eyes glows red and look at Yusuke sharply. "Are you mocking me?" Zero snarled. "Relax Zero. I'm just kidding." Yusuke chuckled. "Don't take it seriously." "Fuck you!" Zero cursed him.

They stay quiet for a while. Yusuke try to started a conversation with Zero again while they are eating. "So Zero, why do you fainted on the road and injured?" "Why the fuck do you care?" Zero answered and continues eating. "Since I bring you back to my house. It's ok if you don't want to answer." Yusuke smiled. Zero sigh. "I just lost my ways after being attack by some Level E." Zero explains. "Oh. I see. Are you sure you are ok now?" Yusuke ask with a concern voice. "Yeah. I'm fine." Silent overcome the dining room as Zero refuses to answer anymore question. "Ok. Let's go." Yusuke says after they finish eating. "Go where?" Zero questioned him. "To send you back to the academy of course." "I can go back by myself." Zero refuses Yusuke help. "No. I will send you. I can't let you go back alone. After all I am your teacher. Besides I already promise the Chairman to bring you back safely. I can't afford to have you injured again on the way back." Yusuke insist to send Zero back. "Fine" Zero growled. "Good! Now follow me."

* * *

They ride Yusuke Black Porsche. It's about midnight when they reach the school academy. Yusuke walks Zero to Chairman Cross house. When they enter the house. Chairman Cross runs towards Zero and hug him. "Zero! I'm so worried about you. How is your injury?" He asks while he touches Zero's whole body. "I am fine and stop touching me!" He shout at Cross. "Ok. Fine." Cross pulls away from Zero. "Thank you for bringing Zero back and take care of him." Chairman Cross smile at Yusuke. "You are welcome. I don't mind. Zero is one of my students anyways." Yusuke answered Chairman Cross with another smile. "So, Zero. I hope you will get better. See you at the next class." Yusuke turns to Zero. "Ok." Zero replied shortly. "..and Zero.." Yusuke pulls Zero towards him and whisper to his ears. "..you are welcome to come by to my house anytime." Zero push Yusuke away and at the same time Kaname witnesses their action.

He stared at Yusuke and Zero sharply. "Hello, Kaname-sama." Yusuke bow at Kaname and keep on smiling ignoring Kaname's sharp gaze. "Kaname." Zero greets him. "Ok. I will take my leave first. Good bye Chairman Cross, Kaname, you two at the back and Zero." He looks at Zero and wink at Zero. "Good bye Professor Yusuke." Chairman Cross, Hoshi and May say unionly. Kaname didn't give any reaction. Zero said "Bye." "Bye what Zero? Are you forgetting what I just told you back then?" Yusuke asks Zero. "Bye Yusuke. Happy now?" Zero said. Yusuke chuckled and walks out. "Alright. Zero, Hoshi and May have something to tell you and I also have something to explain to you." Chairman Cross looks at Zero. "I understand. Zero, Come to my room after you finish this." Kaname ordered Zero. "No." Zero refuses. "This is an order!" Zero stared at Kaname angrily as Kaname leaves the house.

* * *

"What exactly do you want to talk about?" Zero asks as he sits on one of the couch. Hoshi and May sits in front of him and Chairman Cross sits beside him. "Are your shoulder ok?" Hoshi asks Zero. "I'm ok." He answered without looking at Hoshi. "Zero! We are so worried about you!" May shouted. "Straight to the point please." May shuts her mouth. "Zero, you have misunderstood the reason why both of them are here." Chairman Cross explains. "Misunderstand about what? What exactly is the other reason for them to be here?" Zero asks furiously. "Zero! Calms down." Hoshi tries to calm Zero. "Shut up! I'm not talking to you!" Zero shouts at Hoshi. Hoshi was stunned by Zero's reaction. "What the fuck Zero! We are trying to explain ourselves here and you are being unreasonable!" May scolds Zero. Zero crossed his arm and looks away.

"Zero, just listen first then you can asks any question or do whatever you want." Chairman Cross touch Zero's arm."Fine. You better have a solid shit reasons." Zero said looking at the three of them. Hoshi started to explain to Zero. "After you killed Kuran Rido, the news have spread to all around the world for the Vampire and as well as the Hunter. The Vampire is furious and relieves too as the most terrifying pureblood is dead but the fact that he was killed by a mere Level D has startled them because if a single Level D manage to kill the mighty pureblood it will bring down the level society of the Vampire system but since Kuran Kaname has eliminate the Vampire Council. They did not make it obvious. " "So?" Zero couldn't care less with what Hoshi has explained.

"Meaning Zero, your action has brings hope to the other Level D and the lower level vampires to rebel." May continue Hoshi's explanation. "What it has to do with me anyway? Plus it's not like they can't control them anyways. They are stronger aren't they?" Zero argued."True but what if they rebel together and making plans. They will be smarter than others Level E and they are stronger." Hoshi said with a serious face. "Zero, we believed that someone will take this opportunity to break the coexistence between the Hunter, Vampire and Human." Chairman Cross explains. "Who is this person?" Zero asks them. "We do not know yet but what we know is whoever he is, he is coming for you." Hoshi looks at the wide eyes Zero. "Me? Why?"

"Because you will be the perfect candidate to start a rebellion." May answered. Zero silent. "How are you so sure that I will be the target?" Zero asks again after a few minutes. Hoshi and May looks at Chairman Cross. "They send a letter of warning to the Hunter Association. Yagari called me. That is why Hoshi and May is here. Yagari send them to protect you." Chairman Cross explains. "Sensei sends them." Zero look clutches his jacket."Zero, from now on be cautious wherever you go ok?" Chairman Cross advices Zero. "Don't worry. We will be besides you whenever you counter any problem. We will protect you." Hoshi touch Zero's hand. "You are talking like I am a weakling!" Zero pushes away Hoshi's hand. "We didn't mean like that. We will be your extra strength." May pulls Zero's hand.

"Zero, trust them with all your heart. They are on our side." Chairman Cross said as he stand up and go to take a book from his table. He hand the book to Zero. "Read this when you have time. Then you will understand." Zero takes the book from Chairman Cross. "Ok. I think you better go back to your dorm. You have quite a rough day." Chairman Cross opens the door for Zero. "Good night." Zero says and he walks away. "Are you sure we are not going to tell him?" Hoshi asks him. Chairman Cross sighs. "He is not ready yet. Just look at his reaction just now." May touch Hoshi's shoulder. "Don't worry brother. He will know when the suitable times come." Hoshi gave May a sad smile.

* * *

Zero walks towards the Moon Dormitory. He looks up on the dark sky. "I am a target?" He asks himself. Zero laugh loudly until his voice crack. 'I don't understand any of it. What are they talking about?' Zero ignores then looks from the night class when he walks up to his room. 'Kaname wants to meet me.' He reminds himself but he decided to ignore the order and go back to his room. As soon as he enters his room Kaname is standing infront of him. Zero was not surprise because he knows that Kaname heard him come back. "What do you want Kuran?" Zero asks. "Didn't I ask you to meet me when you return. "I am tired and I want to rest." Zero ignored Kaname and walks to his wardrobe to change his cloths. "You are not listening to me!" Kaname pulls Zero's hand. "Let go of me!" Zero shouts as he tries to pull his hand back. "No. I'm not letting you go!" Kaname tighten his grip on Zero's wrist. "Fuck off!" Zero snarled showing his fang. They struggle at the point that they fell on Zero's bed. Kaname pulls Zero's hand up and kiss him.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter! OMG! I'm so embarrassed with the scene. I'm totally sucks with smut scene. *blushing madly. Don't forget to review! Thank you for reading!**

**Qistina Txu**


End file.
